


an annual tradition

by LunarNightmare



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Azuma is being sentimental, Character Study, Christmas Fluff, Winter Troupe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarNightmare/pseuds/LunarNightmare
Summary: Azuma’s first Christmas at MANKAI Company was a completely different celebration experience than he was used to, yet he still found himself with a wine glass in hand, surrounded by nothing but the winter night and the distant chatter of his friends as he stood alone on the balcony.
Relationships: Yukishiro Azuma & Everyone
Kudos: 19





	an annual tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I read the backstage story for Azuma's Violet Santa R card and got inspired ... I hope you enjoy this fic and have a happy and safe holiday season ;u;

Every year, Azuma held uncertainty about how Christmas would be spent. 

Holiday parties were often an option, but that came with the unknown of where and how the night would end. Accompanying others deep into the night wasn’t sought out, but he was available in the event that cuddling services were called upon. Family dinners were out of the question, but he always regrettably hoped he would receive at least one invitation to celebrate with the relatives he knew he had. And sometimes, making plans for the day was overrun by the unpredictable desire to stay home, and take a day off from his usual social lifestyle.

But each year, at least there was one thing Azuma could count on, something that would never fail to get him in the holiday spirit; a glass of wine, enjoyed in the peacefulness of solitude, just before Christmas was deemed over by the stroke of midnight. 

Some years were harder than others, an entire bottle to be had when a single glass wasn’t enough to dull the negative thoughts that would slip past his defenses. Alcohol wasn’t a device Azuma liked to use for the sole purpose of pushing away his sadness, but the holiday season always felt lonelier than the rest of the year. 

Azuma always made a point to visit the graves of his mother, father, and older brother during this time, bringing fresh flowers to offer them, no matter if it was raining or snowing. He would stay for a while, recalling the times in his youth when they would gather together for Christmas activities. Baking special desserts that would fill the kitchen with a flurry of warm aromas, decorating the inside of their home with sparkling decorations and twinkling lights, exchanging presents after a bountiful dinner with just the four of them–as a child, Azuma would look forward to it every year.

His favorite holiday memory in his parents’ house had to be the Christmas tree. It was the picture of perfection, white instead of green, dressed in pretty white lights and silver ornaments, topped with an elaborate but tasteful star. It was the centerpiece of their living room, tall and sparkling throughout the season. Azuma had never seen anything so uniquely beautiful in its nature before, and it was rare that he came across a tree similar–most trees were green after all. But those things he once enjoyed, he couldn’t bring himself to do on his own. It wasn’t that he actively avoided it, however, Azuma was content with keeping those traditions reserved for family. 

A bottle of wine in the late evening may not have been a conventional Christmas custom, but how could he have had a chance at a  _ normal _ Christmas? After his family passed away, not one relative would take him in. No matter how much they pitied his situation, they left him alone. They could move on with their lives, riding on the backs of their excuses for why they couldn’t help a miserable, grieving child. Celebrating Christmas was no exception, though Azuma often wished it was.

Drinking wine had become a sweet escape from his reality. From the moment his glass touched his lips, Azuma could isolate himself from the rest of the world, surrounding himself with comforting memories. Maybe it was the taste of luxury brought on by the expensive bottle he treated himself to every year, but it captured the sophistication and grace of his fond Christmas memories. 

  
  


Azuma’s first Christmas at MANKAI Company was a completely different celebration experience than he was used to, yet he still found himself with a wine glass in hand, surrounded by nothing but the winter night and the distant chatter of his friends as he stood alone on the balcony. 

There was a party transpiring inside, but Azuma had stepped away from the craziness to get some fresh air. Everyone was enjoying themselves, basking in the festivities of the holiday altogether. He had just opened a bottle of wine to share with some of the adults, the nonalcoholic drinks and fancy appetizers he bought were being savored, Omi had baked a lovely cake among other lovely desserts to go with dinner; he didn’t want to be spending Christmas anywhere else.

Now that Azuma was on his second glass of wine, in addition to the other beverages he had consumed that night, warmth was radiating off his skin in the glow of his intoxication. The night sky was hazy, but he watched closely as the clouds were carried by the wind. His elbows were resting on the railing while he nursed his drink, the cool air offering a different kind of refreshment. He couldn’t hear conversations clearly, but the combination of voices in the background was soothing. 

Perhaps, on this day, enjoying everything all at once was too overwhelming. Azuma didn’t mind the moment of self-reflection that came with stepping away from the festivities, though. He could’ve blamed it on the alcohol, if anyone asked him where he had gone, but he knew it wouldn’t pass as a good excuse, considering his high tolerance was well-known. 

Raising his glass to his lips once again, Azuma thought of how amusing it was that his life had taken a complete turn of direction since the last year. 

Last winter was when he auditioned for his troupe, alongside Tsumugi. Perhaps if more people showed up to the open audition, Azuma wouldn’t have had a chance to watch Tsumugi act up close. Watching him was inspiring, a vision of what Azuma hoped would become his future. He had no experience with acting in the past, yet he was so taken by Autumn troupe’s performance of  _ The Roman Episode _ that he couldn’t resist chasing his intrigue–he had Banri and Juza to thank for that.

Who knew that moving into the dorms was just the adventure he needed? 

Their first play was an incredible success, and they even saved the company in the act-off with God Troupe… It was the start of one of the best years of his life. All of the plays that came after that were just as memorable, his first lead role especially; he didn’t anticipate how far he could go within such a short amount of time. He had grown as a person too, with the help of each and every one of the members of MANKAI company. 

Winter Troupe was his new family; each of them held so closely to his heart. Autumn, Summer, and Spring; all of the rest of MANKAI Company was special to him too. The bonds he formed with each member were unique and irreplaceable. 

Homare, the eccentric poet who never failed to impress him with his usage of words and his distinctive worldview. It was always entertaining to have him around, to say the least. 

Hisoka was the purest bed partner, cozy and sweet, always curled up on his bed like a cat. Azuma had to admit buying special marshmallows for him was something he looked forward to; the way Hisoka’s face would light up was always so heartwarming. 

Tasuku, his driving companion, the one with a love of theater so great it was contagious. The support given during their time together as leads in  _ Nocturnality _ was something he treasured deeply, and often thought back on. 

Tsumugi was the best leader he could’ve asked for; always caring and providing helpful tips that improved not just his acting skills, but his interpersonal skills as well. He was such a gentle soul, a calming presence; Tsumugi might’ve been fascinated by him, but Azuma admired him just as well.

Sakyo may have been a hard person to get to know, with his tough exterior and serious disposition, but pouring drinks together was a shared activity Azuma especially liked to indulge in; Sakyo had shown him a side that he didn’t show others, and he was grateful to have shared such lovely memories on multiple occasions. 

Omi, a motherly figure around the dorm but undoubtedly, a wonderful friend. He often bonded with him over planning delicious meals, but Azuma enjoyed living at the dorm even more because of the special love and care within each home-cooked dish.

Taichi, the cutest puppy Azuma had ever had the pleasure of teasing. Aside from his fun, uplifting attitude, his love for theater, his drive for acting, the  _ passion _ in his heart was so impressive, how could anyone not want to cheer him on?

Juza could be easily won over with sweets, especially the lavish variety Azuma often could get his hands on; but having the chance to enjoy the desserts together had brought them closer in a way neither of them had expected. 

Banri had come a long way, taking the responsibility of troupe leader head on. It seemed like he had taken on the role of an older brother figure to some of the younger members as well; but to Azuma, he was somewhat of a younger brother, one he could share beauty products with, and keep in line when necessary. 

Kazunari, the social butterfly who wore a smile wherever he went. His creativity was only  _ one _ of the distinguishing qualities that proved he brought out the best in those around him; Azuma often found himself intrigued by his character. He couldn’t wait to get to know him more, hopefully on one of the many overseas trips they hoped to take together. 

Misumi, friendly, enthusiastic, energetic–he exuded a child-like innocence that Azuma adored. It was a pleasant surprise whenever he came to visit Azuma for a sleepover. Who knew searching for triangles could be so fun? 

Muku, the young man whom Azuma earnestly anticipated growing into the prince he dreamt of becoming. His wavering confidence wouldn’t hold him back, and Azuma promised to encourage him every day–whether it be through compliments, supportive comments, or calming coloring sessions and manga readings.

Yuki was unquestionably one of the most creative minds in the company, each play complete with his beautiful designs. It was impressive how he harbored a lot of artistic talent at his age, and Azuma was constantly dazzled by both his talent, and his tenacity. 

Tenma had fallen into the role of a great leader for his troupe, using his acting experience to help others improve, and spread laughter in ways he didn’t expect. As much as Azuma wanted to get to know him more personally, seeing him through the lens of those closest to him was satisfying enough for now.

Citron, the prince who frequently challenged Azuma in their Mahjong tournaments, giving him a run for his money and the thrill of the chase. It was obvious how much he cared for everyone in the company, his presence alone bringing joy and excitement. 

Itaru was a relaxing person to do activities with; Azuma had found that they both indulged in taking breaks to relieve their stamina (even if he understood it to be some kind of gaming  _ thing _ ) _. _ He enjoyed every moment they spent together, whether they were acting, or taking care of their skin after a long night. 

Tsuzuru, the playwright who was responsible for all of the company’s successful scripts. It never ceased to amaze him how much thought went into each of his scripts; he really grasped everyone’s unique personalities, and gave each and every member an opportunity to shine. 

Masumi wasn’t tough to crack, his love for the director loud and clear; though Azuma was eager to know more about him. He never knew exactly what he was thinking, but he made sure Masumi knew that he would always be there if he needed advice about anything.

Sakuya, the one who started it all; his passion for acting, and his dream had brought them all together. Azuma was truly grateful for all he had done for the company before he had arrived, and every day he continued to pour his heart into it.

Together, they were creating memories not only for themselves, but to share with others as well. Azuma couldn’t believe it had only been one year, and the change he looked for had greatly exceeded his expectations. 

“Oh, there you are, Azuma-san.” Tsumugi’s voice called him out of his thoughts. He turned over his shoulder, noticing him standing in the door, soon joined by the other members of his troupe. 

“This is where you went off to?” he heard Tasuku ask. “Aren’t you cold?” Before Azuma could say anything about it, all four of them stepped out onto the balcony too.

“The night showers you with radiance, as per usual, your beauty-”

“Noisy…” Hisoka cut off Homare’s sudden outpour of fascination, the exchange almost expected.

“We’re going to open presents soon,” Tasuku announced. 

“And eat gingerbread,” Hisoka added, a smile on his lips. 

“Come join us, when you’re ready?” Tsumugi chimed. 

“We weren’t going to start without you, of course.” Homare’s words were especially warm. 

“You guys…” Azuma’s eyes widened. He was almost speechless, he was so touched. Seeing each of the looks on their faces was more than enough to prove their sincerity, but Azuma already knew what he was feeling was their unconditional love. He couldn’t ask for a better gift than that. 

With one last sip, Azuma finished off his glass of wine. 

It was hard to control the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth, but Azuma was so blissful he felt like he was floating. The year he had, the relationships he made, the environment in which he lived, how content he was with his new life–Azuma couldn’t get over how lucky he was, to have found something so wonderful. 

  
  


Heading back inside with the rest of his troupe, Azuma tucked away all of the year’s happiness for safe keeping; his first Christmas with MANKAI company, a perfect summary of that joy. Azuma locked that away too, in an emblematic box of special memories–along with every delectable glass of wine, the beautiful white tree from his childhood home, and the family he held most dear to his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> References include the aforementioned Violet Santa R backstage story called 'Christmas Plans' and the Pouring Love into the Snow Globe SR backstage story which I believe is called 'Drinking Contest for Recipe'. The second one is where the white tree is mentioned; my heart melted when I found out that detail, I had to include it ^w^


End file.
